An institutional animal resource renovation project is described to increase capacity for cage and bottle sanitation to meet the expanded needs of the Whitehead Institute's 9,500 GSF centralized animal facility. This involves purchase and installation of a Getinge cage and bottle washer (model 550), the necessary facility renovations to accommodate the unit, and ancillary equipment to complete the installation and crease the operating efficiency of the cage washing process.